1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to optical switch actuators. More particularly, this invention pertains to an actuator body and a mirror guide that interact to ensure a repeatable alignment over a wide temperature range and over time.
2. Description of the Related Art
In fiber optic networks, light signals are transmitted along optical fibers to transfer information from one location to another. Optical switches are used to selectively couple light from an input fiber to an output fiber. Optical fibers typically have very small cross-sections and narrow acceptance angles within which light entering the fiber must fall to promote efficient propagation of the light along the fiber. As such, optical switches must transfer light with precise alignment.
One type of electromechanical optical switch operates by moving a mirror while maintaining the optic fibers and optical pathway stationary. In response to electrical signals, a relay arm moves a mirror into and out of an optical pathway. The relay arm moves the mirror substantially parallel to its reflective surfaces. The travel of the relay arm along that axis is limited by stops that determine the position of the mirror. The relay arm is constrained at the stops by only a single contact point, thereby allowing inaccuracies in the radial position due to rotation of the arm. Examples of such switches include U.S. Pat. No. 5,133,030, issued to Lee on Jul. 21, 1992, entitled “Fiber Optic Switch Having a Curved Reflector,” and U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,719, issued to Lewis on Nov. 8, 1977, entitled “Fiber Optics Electro-Mechanical Light Switch.”
One problem with such a switch is that the relay mechanism may not be able to provide the accuracy and precision in positioning the mirror that may be required by some optical switching networks. Accuracy is the ability to achieve a desired position with any given movement. Precision is the ability to repeatedly achieve the same position over a number of movements, regardless of where that position is located. Because the movement of the relay arm is constrained by only a single point of contact with the stopper, the switch may only be able to provide accurate alignment along a single axis (in the direction of the arm's movement). The use of a single contact point may result in position inaccuracies due to the freedom of the relay arm to rotate about additional axes. Furthermore, relay mechanisms are typically constructed of materials that may be susceptible to significant wear from component contact through repeated use. Such material wear may lead to problems with precise placement of the optical element over time, in addition to position inaccuracies.
Another problem with electromechanical switches is that they use a large electromechanical actuator that may not permit the placement of mirrors in the packing density that may be required for multiple switch arrays.
Other types of systems use electromagnetic actuators, for example, disk drive systems. These systems typically use actuators to position drive components over different regions of a disk. One problem with such electromagnetic actuators is that they require a control servo loop in order to operate. With a servo loop, the position component must be actively adjusted to maintain proper positioning. As such, actuators of this type are unable to repeatedly return components to the same position when actuated, without the use of an active control loop. This adds complexity to a system's design and, thereby, may undesirably increase its cost.
One example of an optical switch actuator is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,606,429, titled “Electromechanically controlled optical element,” issued to Carberry, et al., on Aug. 12, 2003. Another example of an optical switch actuator is disclosed in United States Published Application 2003/0206682, titled “Optical switch actuator.” Still another example of an optical switch actuator is disclosed in United States Published Application 2003/0128915, titled “Fiber optic switch actuator.”